


Rain

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [18]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, arabian night AU, harem au, harem boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too bad it's raining. I know you prefer to be outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Tatsunari watches silently as Seiya moves his pawn across the board. He shifts and looks outside the window. It's been raining a lot these past few days but he knows this weather won't stay very long. Even so, the cooler temperature still feels very nice. Yesterday afternoon, he'd taken an opportunity to step put to the courtyard and played under the rain (soon joined by the others but Tatsunari didn't really mind). He wonders if he can do that again today. If only the prince would let him go. He gazes to Seiya and knows very well that he might not get to do it. The prince seems preoccupied lately and Tatsunari is not incline to know why. Not really. He can guess why but he's not going to pry. Tatsunari always thinks it's best to keep your business to yourself and even better to keep away from other people's.

 

It's just... odd to see the prince in a rather quite mood. Tatsunari breaks his gaze before the prince catches him. It's his turn now and he moves his pawn, taking one of Seiya's pawn on the way. The prince clacks his tongue and Tatsunari can't help smirking.

 

"I thought I'm very good in this game," Seiya mutter, now moving his pawn again.

 

"It's because you're a prince and other people let you win on purpose." Tatsunari chides.

 

Seiya looks his way for a second and chuckles, "That may be true but I'm sure my brother is not in the habit of letting me win so easily."

 

Tatsunari shrugs, "He gave the throne to you."

 

"Except for that matter," Seiya quickly admits not really want to emphasize that there was never a competition in that respect between him and Teruma. He smiles anyway. "But please don't say it that way. My father is very much alive, if you remember."

 

Tatsunari moves his head, "Forgive me, Your Highness."

 

It's now Seiya's turn again but he doesn't move. Instead, he relaxes his body and leans against the cushion of his seat, eyes fixated on the drizzle outside. "Too bad it's raining. I know you prefer to be outside."

 

"We can go outside," Tatsunari shrugs.

 

"Would you risk getting me ill, Tatsu?" Seiya raises his eyebrows in amusement.

 

"I'm sure the crown prince is not that weak? It's your turn."

 

Seiya laughs but still not moving. "Do you like rain?" He asks, instead.

 

Tatsunari shifts from his sitting position to lay on his side. "I guess. Everyone knows it's a blessing."

 

"It is." Seiya gazes at the rain again and doesn't say anything for a long moment.

 

Tatsunari takes a deep breath and releases it loudly. "If you would excuse me, I'll leave, Your Highness."

 

Seiya frowns at him, "I haven't realized that you have to be somewhere else."

 

"You don't seem in need of my company."

 

Seiya doesn't answer immediately. He blinks at Tatsunari for a few seconds. The corners of Tatsunari's lips look downcast and he looks slightly annoyed. "Are you sulking, Tatsu?" Seiya teases, hiding a smirk behind his fist.

 

Tatsunari gapes and quickly looks away before he says something he's going to regret. Seiya still laughs and beckons him to come closer. Reluctantly, Tatsunari moves and sits just beside the prince. Seiya takes his hand and kisses his fingers. Tatsunari takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He shifts a little and pulls his hand.

 

"Do you like rain?" He returns the question to the prince, not knowing why he asks that.

 

"I miss playing in it." Seiya admits.

 

Tatsunari tugs on Seiya's tunic. "Let us go, then. You no longer have any wet nurse to scream at you."

 

Seiya bursts out a laugh. "How do you know my wet nurse liked to scream at me?"

 

"It's not hard to imagine seeing how you are now."

 

"My wet nurse will feel offended if she heard that." but he stands up and Tatsunari follows. "Let us call the others."

 

Tatsunari shrugs.

 

"Ah. Before, I need you to know if I catch a cold and I got scolded by the Head Apothecary, I'll be blaming you." Seiya turns, pinching Tatsunari by the waist as they walk outside and Seiya pulls a string to call on the other members of his harem. 

 

Tatsunari snorts.

 

He watches as the prince steps under the rain with his face facing the sky. His eyes are closed but a broad smile already taking place on his mouth. He looks like a little boy despite his height. Somehow, something inside the prince melts away with the rain. He doesn't mean to think so romantically but that's what he sees. He joins the prince and bumps his shoulder against the prince. Seiya laughs and catches him by the waist. They wrestle for a moment until Tatsunari tackles him to the ground and Seiya laughs loudly. And before he knows it, Tatsunari kisses him. The prince laughs in to the kiss but doesn't pull away. It breaks when Masyu's excited scream fills the air and some of the boys join them, Mario throwing himself on top of them and kisses the prince on the cheek, signing something Tatsunari can't really understand. 

 

However, Seiya looks his way and smiles to Mario, nodding his head. He looks his usual self now and somehow Tatsunari is glad. It's more bearable to deal with the prince when he's in a happy mood. He's still going to be very demanding but it's better than the otherwise. So he kicks Masyu away and drags Ikkei from under the canopy.

 


End file.
